


Lust and greed are more gullible than innocence

by procoffeinating



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gold Sickness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(04.07.2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust and greed are more gullible than innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/)

.


End file.
